Lawson Pretends To Be a Police Officer Towards Fluttershy106 and Shoots Him with a Gun and Gets Grounded
(sequel to King Bob saves Tara/Gelman gets grounded) At the Third Street Playground, Lawson was feeling outraged. Lawson: Goddamn it! How dare Fluttershy106 punish and suspend my best friend Gelman for pretending to be a police officer towards Tara, King Bob's girlfriend (aka) Shay Steele?! Everyone calls her Tara! Her full name was Shay Tara Steele! Fluttershy106 is going to pay for tormenting Gelman and given him Suspension Level 57 and then Suspension Level 58! What shall I do? Lawson thought of something. Lawson: I know! I will pretend to be a police officer towards Fluttershy106 and shoot him with a gun! Hahahahahahahaha! Lawson walked off to the garage, and then he entered the garage, and then he found a gun and equipped him. Lawson: Great! Now I'm going to Fluttershy 106. I reckon he's at the dodgeball wall. Lawson went out of the garage and went to the dodgeball wall to find Fluttershy106, and then he reached the dodgeball wall and confronted Fluttershy106. Lawson: Freeze, Fluttershy 106! Me: Lawson, what do you want for me now? Lawson: How dare you punish and suspend my best friend Gelman for pretending to be a police officer towards Tara, King Bob's girlfriend (aka) Shay Steele?! You know it's unacceptable! Lawson threatened Fluttershy106 with a gun. Lawson: Put your hands behind your back right now! Me: Hey, you can't arrest me! Lawson: Shut up! You have the right to remain silent! I'm going to shoot you with a gun! Me: Nonononononononononononononono! Please don't shoot me! Lawson: Too bad! I'm going to pepper spray you in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0! Lawson pepper sprayed Fluttershy106. Me: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! My eyes! Lawson: Now I'm going to shoot you! Lawson shot Fluttershy106, and Fluttershy106 fell to the ground. Lawson cheered. Lawson: Yay! Fluttershy106 is dead for good! Just then, Miss Finster came, and she was horrified. Miss Finster: Oh no! Fluttershy106 is dead! This is terrible! Quick! Call the ambulance! Then Miss Finster glared to Lawson. Miss Finster: Lawson, what are they on your hands? Lawson: Um, yes. The pepper spray and the gun. I pretended to be a police officer, sprayed pepper spray at Fluttershy106 and shot him. Miss Finster was furious. Miss Finster: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! I can't believe you shot Fluttershy106 dead! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! That behavior is unacceptable! Now put down the gun and the pepper spray and march straight to Principal Prickly's office before I drag you in there! Lawson did as he was told, and he put down the gun and the pepper spray. He went back inside the building, and then he entered Principal Prickly's office and confronted Principal Prickly. Principal Prickly: Say, Lawson? What brings you here? Lawson: I pretended to be a police officer, sprayed pepper spray at Fluttershy106 and shot him. Why? Because Fluttershy106 punished and suspended my best friend Gelman for pretending to be a police officer towards Tara, King Bob's girlfriend. Principal Prickly was horrified, and he was livid. Principal Prickly: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! How dare you pretend to be a police officer towards Fluttershy106 and then murder and pepper spray him?! That is unacceptable! This is a very serious situation, a very serious situation indeed. You don't ever pretend to be a police officer towards the substitute principal Fluttershy106, murder and pepper spray him. You see pretending to be a police officer towards the substitute principal, murdering and pepper spraying him undermine authority. They demonstrate impertinence, disrespect, laziness. That's it, you are suspending for a week! Go home while I call your parents! Lawson went home in disgrace. Back home, Lawson's dad was furious with Lawson. Lawson's dad: Erwin, how dare you pretend to be a police officer towards the substitute principal and then murder and pepper spray him?! You know that's a felony! Thank Heavens you didn't get arrested! You are grounded grounded grounded for six weeks! Go to your room right now! Lawson went to his room, crying. Lawson: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! CAST Eric as Lawson Steven as Me Wiseguy as Miss Finster, Principal Prickly and Mr Lawson (Lawson's dad) Category:Lawson's grounded days Category:Grounded Stuff